


我的性冷淡男友

by 404dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404dream/pseuds/404dream
Summary: 昀悠 单向性转by瞎胡说





	我的性冷淡男友

**Author's Note:**

> 昀悠 单向性转  
> by瞎胡说

  
  


中本悠终于忍不住给董思成下了春药。  
是李永琴鼓动的。  
中本悠苦追董思成半年，好不容易谈了恋爱，对方却性冷淡，迟迟不肯做爱。中本悠好几次趁他睡着偷偷替他口交都被掐着脖子拎起来扔出门外。  
可是明明有勃起哎！  
李永琴听中本悠倒苦水听得耳朵起茧，直接买了点助兴的药塞给中本悠：“希望你今天品尝到做爱的美妙！”  
第二天少女顶着董思成的鸭舌帽回宿舍，一进门就吐槽：“李永琴你出的什么馊主意哦！”  
一号床上的帘子忽然打开，一个黑短发学生头的全妆少女探出身子，眯着眼巡视一夜未归的中本悠，夸张的颈环一样的choker性感到爆。  
李永琴翻了个白眼，“靠，你不会还是个处女吧？”  
站着的少女突然脸红，坐到桌子旁趴下发癫，激动的花枝乱颤：“思成又不是不行！”她平复一下心情，继续说：“做了哦，还射进去了！不想吃避孕药怎么办？”  
李永琴砸了个枕头下来，骂道：“中本悠趁我没拿U型锁砸你之前快点去买避孕药！”  
中本悠不为所动。  
“怀了孕就不能做爱了……”  
中本悠：“……”  
“我马上出去买！”


End file.
